<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by EclipsedMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032650">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon'>EclipsedMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alastor Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor gets stuck in bed, Another Idea from discord, Discord rambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor's day doesn't start the way he would like it to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alastor Shenanigans [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft sigh slipped from Alastor as he turned over, feeling his soft blankets flow over his body like water. His bed was comfortable. He didn't want to get up for the day. Not yet. He didn't feel like dealing with the heavy weight of his antlers. Sure he was used to it and they didn't weigh much when he was fully awake. Right now, he just wanted to sink into the bed. He wanted to sleep. His ears twitched at the sound of distant yelling; unless he focused on it. The voice was female. She was scolding someone for sneaking in drugs or something like it. Vaggie's voice. He turned his ears, tuning to the sound of the one mocking her. Angel Dust. Alastor wasn't surprised.<br/>
<br/>
Charlie's voice soon joined in, it was soft and barely audible but he knew what she was saying. Almost word for word. She was trying to calm Vaggie down. Alastor furrowed his brows at the sound of Vaggie's voice rising, drowning out her friend. The radio demon growled as he grabbed one of his pillows and covered his head, trying to drown out the rising voices. A sharp huff escaped him as he pulled the pillow down. Vaggie's shrill voice still penetrating his sensitive ears.<br/>
<br/>
Alastor groaned and buried his face into his pillow, his ears folding flat against his skull. A snarling growl escaped him as he placed his hands beside himself, no longer being able to sleep with the rising voices. The deer demon was going to put an end to it. Stick them both in the time out corner. He was tired of being woken like this most mornings. They were adults. Act like children; <em>He'll</em> treat them like children.<br/>
<br/>
The scarlet demon pushed against the bed only to have his hands slip out from beneath him and crash back into the bed. Soft grumbles escaped him as he pushed himself back up only to discover that he could only go a certain distance. He furrowed his brows together. What? A scowl curled his lips as he attempted again, feeling something tugging on his hair and pulling at his scalp. He halted and tucked his legs beneath himself. Did his hair get caught in the bed? Or was Angel Dust trying to pull another prank? Knowing that no one was around, a frown dipped the corners of his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
He settled himself on his knees and lightly patted the top of his head, searching for the lock of hair that was caught. His frown deepened when he didn't feel a taught bridge. Then what was trapping him here? He jerked himself back only to hiss sharply at the pain in his skull. His antlers. His antlers were caught? Soft grumbles escaped him as his fingers lightly danced across his right antler, following it down to the bed and feeling it wedged between the bed-frame and headboard. It was the same with the other one.<br/>
<br/>
How did this happen? Was he tossing and turning again? Alastor doubted this would've happened from the action but he wouldn't be surprised. Stranger things have happened to him long before he arrived at the Hotel. His gaze snapped to the right, landing on his shadow leaning over him with a wide smile. Sometimes his shadow was the culprit. Did he do this? The deer demon narrowed his eyes at the wheezy, hissing laughter that escaped the black figure. He grit his teeth as he rose to his hands and knees, pushing against the mattress. His ears twitched at the sound of the bed-frame creak and groan beneath him.<br/>
<br/>
Alastor growled as he widened his legs. His claws went through his sheets and into the mattress as he pushed. The room darkened as the light bulb fizzled, flickering to his rising powers. Shadows whispered around him. The room groaning as it warped and twisted, the ambient light darkening as the shadows crawled along the walls, their soft whispers gradually turning to bone-chilling moans the more he got irritated.<br/>
<br/>
The top of his head was beginning to hurt. The demon blinked as a sharp huff escaped him as he relaxed his arms and legs, his tail flicking irritably. He adjusted himself, angling his legs, and pushed once more. The bed groaned at the attempt. His head was going to be sore. An animalistic hiss passed through his bladed teeth, his powers slowly sneaking out of the room, warping the place as it went.<br/>
<br/>
The shouting voices slowly went silent at the moaning of the shadows, twisted figures dancing on the walls and clawing at the material not tied down. Lights flickered and went dim as curious and nervous eyes turned towards the stairs that the shadows dripped down. Eerie growls mixing with the wailing darkness. Charlie swallowed before taking a step forward, the others falling behind her. She followed the shadows, peering wide-eyed at the warped staircase then twisted hallway when she reached the floor Alastor was on. Vaggie muttered under her breath as she cautiously reached for a handle of one of the doors. Her hand quickly snapped back when the door twisted and bent out of her reach, becoming as tall as the hallway.<br/>
<br/>
She turned her attention towards Charlie when the hallway angled downward. "What's goin' on?" Angel asked as he peered over the heads of the women and down the hall. He blinked when Charlie came to a halt before an ominous red door. The door was twisted and bent out of shape. The energy from within made her heart race with fear.<br/>
<br/>
Alastor stiffened at the sound of the doorknob jiggling. A smile snapping in place as his powers died down a bit. Soft curses escaped him as he scooted his hands up and desperately pushed, not caring if his antlers were torn off. He didn't want to be caught like this. With Husk it would be different; they had been friends since they were alive. His ears folded back at the soft and nervous whispers of the residents outside his door. He didn't need the others to see him like this. Lucifer only knows what Angel Dust would make out of this situation. The deer demon had heard him in the hall.</p><p>A growl emitted from the back of his throat when his door clicked and slowly creaked. It halted at the sound he made, the bed creaking as he adjusted himself. The scents of Charlie and two more invaded his senses. He grit his teeth, his smile widening. His heart raced in his chest as he attempted to pull back.<br/>
<br/>
"Alastor?" The said demon jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice, his tail snapping between his legs on instinct, his ears flopping to the side in a sign of submission. His gaze instantly turning towards the direction the woman's voice came from, unable to see her through his body. He could feel a heat slowly crawl across his cheeks. His smile widening at the sound of the others attempting to hold in their laughter. A soft snarl slipped from him, quickly silencing all but Charlie. He watched her as she slowly came into his line of sight. "Are you alright?"<br/>
<br/>
He glared at her as he attempted to push himself free only to hear the bed complain in protest. How strong was this thing? Shouldn't have broken beneath him by now? Why did it seem to be always him? "You are stuck" Charlie wheezed with laughter, tears brimming in her eyes. Alastor rolled his eyes and pushed once more sitting down and folding his arms. His neck hurt and his head ached. Laughter exploded from her, tears streaming down her cheeks, the laughter of the others joining in. Without hesitation, he smacked them with his tentacles and quickly silenced them. Charlie glowered at him as she rubbed her red cheek. "Are you going to sit there and make fun of me or help?" He snarled the static popping around him, growing in volume the more Angel Dust laughed. He was going to send them to the void.<br/>
<br/>
"Move." A gruff voice snarled. Alastor snapped his attention towards the new voice, his ears swiveling backward. The ominous ambiance of his powers dying down and returning his room to normal. He quickly recognized the sound of Husk's footsteps. He watched as his friend came in his line of sight. "Is it close enough?" Husk tilted his head as Alastor blinked, trying to figure out his words. The cat rolled his eyes and held up a saw. "Can I remove them?" Alastor nodded to the best of his ability as Charlie ushered the rest out and closed the door behind herself. He still could hear them snickering.<br/>
<br/>
A soft hiss escaped the radio demon as Husk firmly grabbed an antler and began to saw at it, Alastor's ears pressing down the side of his head. He didn't want them getting chopped off. Though they could regenerate, it still hurt. It wasn't long before Husk freed him from the bed. Alastor blinked as he sat up, his head pounding. Cautiously, he touched the stubs that were supposed to be his antlers. He blinked when the saw fell apart into playing cards. Husk quickly gathered them with one swipe of his hand before turning and walking out of the room and closing the door behind him with his tail. Alastor turned his attention towards his antlers still stuck in the bed.<br/>
<br/>
A soft sigh escaped him as he got off the bed, his fingers dancing down one of the antlers till he found what it had caught on. Carefully maneuvering, he freed it before doing the same to the other one. Perhaps he should remove his headboard to prevent this from happening again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea came from this <a href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/707288635094990908/707289621620588585/20200502_180724.jpg?width=634&amp;height=634">goofy</a> piece.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>